You found me
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: So what happens when Edward, a history teacher, finds Envy, a druggie and a old high school class mate, on the streets? AU Edward and Envy are the main pairing but the side ones are: Roy and Riza, Al and Winry, Lin and Ran Fan. Yaoi, slash, guy and guy


Okay here's a short one shot, that's all I can say.

WARNING: contains mentioning of drug abuse, gay relationship, child abuse, and mild swearing.

PAIRINGS: Mainly Envy and Edward but also contains the following-

. Winry and Al

. Roy and Riza

. And if you squint really hard, there's a little Ling and Ran Fan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: whenever you see this _~blah random words~_ it means the character's thoughts. The main song is "You found me" by The Fray, something I don't own. Also the first song is "Wait for you" by Elliot Yamin, which I also do not own.

Told from third person omniscient point of view:

The young history teacher wrapped his scarf around his neck, trying to protect himself from the frosty wind. Edward Elric was just walking home from coffee with his younger brother. He shivered as he saw his breath in the cold, mid-winter air. Yep it got pretty cold, here in Ametris city. Edward sighed as he tried to hail a taxi but no prevail. He kind of expected for this to happen, after all, who would be driving around in a snow storm? It was partly his fault, if he had gotten the job right after college; he might have a car instead of borrowing his friend's, Roy, all the time. Not wanting to stand in the snow any longer, Edward started walking in the direction of his apartment.

Moving his arms and down, trying to create some warmth, Edward felt shivers as he trotted through the thick, powdery stuff. His red coat didn't really do much to help the coldness. What also didn't help was what he saw blinking in yellow and orange lights. The vibrant, golden eyes widened as he saw the road he would usually take was blocked off, it seemed like a cruel twist of fate.

The blond sighed and turned to the ally, he could take that way instead but it would take ten minutes longer. He had expected the road to be closed, but what he didn't expect was shivering lump sitting with a rugged blanket. Eyes squinting, trying to see through the snowy wind, Edward walked closer to the strange person. What he saw next, was someone he thought he would never see again.

"E-Envy?" He said but it came out more like a whisper. The person known as Envy looked up to find his old Chibi. Snow had danced across his still, bright green hair. His lips looked blue, almost purple, it matched his eyes. Those purple lips smiled very weakly, his skin was unusually pale, even for Envy!

"Chibi-San never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, same here," Edward mumbled. ~_Of course not! When my senior year ended, I thought that was the last of Envy, the arrogant prick. He annoyed me all through high school; I couldn't wait to get rid of him. ~_

"Envy, what happened to you?" Edward was still trying to comprehend the situation. Envy laughed softly but it came out more like a cough.

"Well you know the usual. My mom kicked me out; I became a druggy, failed at life, just another day in the life of Envy. So what else is new?" Edward bent down so he was eye level with the shivering, brackish hair man. Envy felt a warm hand press up against his almost dead like, forehead. Edward frowned.

"You're sick." Envy rolled his eyes, even in this condition he was still the same old palm tree.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock. I didn't need a doctor to tell me that." Edward, without warning, picked up the incredibly thin man.

"Hey what are you doing?" Envy asked, he almost sounded scared, if that was possible for Envy.

"What does it look like? You're coming home with me."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward rolled his eyes, he should of known Envy would be stubborn, once a bastard always a bastard.

"You really want to stay here?" Envy didn't answer but Ed knew he won, judging by Envy's silence.

"So what exactly happened?" Edward asked, desperate to break the awkward, growing silence between the two. Envy shrugged as he looked off in the opposite direction.

"I'll tell you…eventually, not now though."

"Uh I kind of need to know the reason why I saw you practically dead on the streets."

"Not now, not now chibi." Edward felt his left eye twitch; he didn't want to lash out at Envy now.

"So here we are," Envy's eyelids fluttered as he lazily glanced around. He saw that he wasn't in his usual ally. He tried to figure out what just happened; soon he remembered that he fell asleep while going back with the chibi. Soon he was face to face with a bowl and spoon.

"Envy, you have to eat," Edward said as he tried to spoon feed the palm tree.

"Okay! Okay, I can do it myself," the warm liquid quickly restored some of the color to Envy's skin. Edward sat across from him, arms crossed as if he was waiting for something. Envy raised an eyebrow to this.

"Something the matter Chibi?"

"WHO ARE CALLING SO TINY THAT A CRANBERRY WOULD SQUASH HIM!" Envy raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa take it easy, god; I would think you got over that by now."

"You still didn't answer my question," Envy said as he leaned against the armrest of the couch.

"Why were you on the streets?" Edward asked now calmer but still glaring at the sin.

"Ah but one does answer with another question, tell me your answer and I'll give you mine." Envy smiled his usual Cheshire cat smile.

"I was waiting for you to answer me, so I'll ask again: Why were you on the streets?"

"Ugh do you always ask these many questions?" Ed could see that Envy was trying to the change the subject. He was hiding something, something he didn't want Edward to know.

"You still to answer my question," Edward didn't budge, he was sure he could squeeze the answer out of him.

"Meh, I'll tell you later," Envy played with a piece of his hair.

Suddenly the whole coffee table shook as Edward grabbed the shoulders of the taller man.

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?" Envy's eyes quickly narrowed.

"Maybe I don't want to." The blonde's temper was flaring; his anger level was quickly increasing as the sin continued to be stubborn.

"BUT WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME?"

"Why do you care?" Somehow, Envy kept his anger under control.

"You're right, why should I care? You were a prick to me through out my junior and senior years, so why am I helping you?"

"So why don't you just throw me away then?" Envy asked, now with his teeth gritting.

Edward chose not to answer that, as he slowly walked off to another room. Envy was in no mood to fight, however he did say one last thing to the blond before falling asleep.

"Who's avoiding questions now?"

Later in the morning, Edward rubbed his eyes. The Chibi didn't get much sleep that night; Envy's voice still haunted him. "Why do you care?" He still hadn't come up with an answer yet. After a short breakfast, Ed grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Be back at 4, don't break anything or do anything stupid while I'm gone." And before Envy could even respond, the door slammed shut. The now awake sin sat up. _~ Great what am I supposed to do now? ~_ Suddenly an idea popped in Envy's mind, a bad idea.

"Well as long as I'm alone…"

"Hey Envy, I'm home early." Edward took off his now snowy jacket, the stupid high school kids decided to ambush the teachers when the cancelled school due to the snow.

"You'll never believe what happened-"

What he saw shouldn't have shocked him, but the blond was at a loss of words. Envy was smoking a joint, his eyes droopy and his face had the widest grin he had ever seen.

"Whoa, hey there Edo." Envy then tried to get up, but stumbled. Edward's eye filled with fury, his teeth gritted, and his fists clenched tightly. _~ I can't believe this! I let Envy into my house, and here he is, smoking marijuana! I'm trying to help him, but it seems like he wants to kill himself. ~_

"Envy, what is this?" Envy's eyes looked confused as he tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Edward growled as he snatched the joint from Envy's hand.

"This!" Envy smiled as he chuckled.

"Oh that," Edward rolled his eyes, a clean Envy was difficult enough, now he had to deal with a high Envy.

"Look, as long as you're in my house you don't do any drugs! Understand?"

The sin glared as he plopped down on the bed. The smoke was unbearable for the blond; he was extremely infuriated at him.

"Envy," He stated as he sighed. Envy perked up like a puppy dog at his name.

"Promise me you won't smoke any more," Envy stayed silent as he stared off for a minute.

"You know, I wish my so called mom stopped me." The chibi turned, confusion clouded his face. Envy continued to stare off, Ed was surprised at his random outburst.

"Maybe if Dante hadn't let me take that joint from Greed, I wouldn't end up like this." Edward remained quiet, not wanting to interrupt him.

"After all, it was that first one, back when I was a sophomore that started it all. The one that ruined everything, that took my life down hill." Edward then turned to listen to the rest of his story but saw the sin had fallen asleep. Edward groaned Envy was just about to answer his question.

Envy woke up in a mountain of pillows; he slowly glanced to see he wasn't on the couch anymore. When he tried to sit up, he felt a massive throbbing in his head. (AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm completely clueless of any sort of after effects, if there even is one, after marijuana so please bear with my clueless mind for now XD)

"Ugh man, what was in that joint?"

"Glad you're finally awake sleeping beauty," Envy rubbed his eyes, dark circles surrounded his not so awake eyes. BAM! Envy rubbed his nose; he glanced down at the object he was hit with. _~ A notepad?_ _Why is Chibi handing me a notepad? ~_

"What are you doing? Giving me a test?" Envy joked, knowing that the blond was a teacher. Edward glared at the sarcastic sin, he rolled his eyes.

"No I want you to write down everything." The green haired sin was confused at the request; after all, what the hell did that mean?

"Write down what?" Ed groaned as if was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Everything and anything you feel like writing down." Envy looked down at the paper, then at the pencil, before finally returning to the blond.

"Geez, I knew you were teacher and all but I didn't expect this to turn into a therapy session." Edward sort of chuckled at Envy's statement.

"You wouldn't believe how many hormonal teens I have to listen to every week." Envy looked down and played with the pencil a little bit.

"Am I supposed to show you afterwards?" Edward's face just screamed "DUH!"

"Well kind of, or else it defeats the purpose."

Envy made a face, his nose scrunched up like a pugs.

"Do I have to?" He whined in a childish manner, it was hard to believe he was a grown up and not a whiny teenager.

"Yes, or I'm kicking your butt out of here." Edward knew he was bluffing, but he kept his fingers crossed, hoping Envy wouldn't know.

"Fine mom." Envy made sure to really emphasize the word "mom". Five minutes later, Envy mumbled something along the lines of "I'm done". Edward took the notepad from him and immediately frowned. He couldn't read anything in Envy's sloppy, messy version of script.

"Envy, I have to be able to read it." Thinking he had won, Envy's mouth formed into his trademark smirk.

"Meh, you should be more specific Chibi-San." _~ Now in three, two, one… ~_

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD FIT IN THE EYE OF A NEEDLE?"

"Meh, you need to learn how to calm down. If you keep going off like that, you're going to give me a headache."

"Shut up! It was your fault anyway! I'm not short," Edward glared. Envy stood up, seeing that Envy was at least six inches taller than the blond, Edward pouted.

"Aww, someone's pride deflated?"

"Shut up palm tree!" That was when things started to fire up. Ugh, it was like watching a WWE wrestling match. It was pointless to argue but both men, and that term is used lightly, continued to squabble like siblings.

"SHRIMP!"

"PLANT!"

"MOUSE!"

"LAWN ORNAMENT!"

"PIPSQUEAK!"

"ANOREXIC!"

"SHORTY!"

"…Um uh, wait…" Edward scratched his head; he had run out of names. When the sin saw that he had been victorious, he stuck his tongue out at the loser of the mindless game.

"Hey Chibi, watcha doing?" Envy glanced over Ed's shoulder. He had gotten bored of watching television so he wanted to go annoy Edo.

"Nothing you would be interested in," Edward huffed as he continued to work on the papers in front of him.

"Come on, just tell me. Or do I have to waste the next ten minutes of your time to have you answer me?" Edward swore he was gonna lose it; living with the bastard was going to drive him to insanity if he had to listen to his whines any longer.

"Just grading some tests," the blond said, keeping his cool.

"Oh that's boring, "Envy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well what did you think I was doing? Writing the constitution to a new country?" Envy's violet eyes lit up. Edward groaned, he might have said his own death wish.

"That's not a bad idea Edo, but what will we call it..."

"WE? I'm sorry but there is no 'we', you can start your own imaginary country if you want but down drag me down with you." Envy pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, you're no fun. After all, 'all work and no play, makes Jack a very dull boy.'"

"Well I'm not Jack. Unlike you, I have a job to do. Also unlike you, I have to work to pay rent for the house YOU'RE staying in."

"This isn't a house Edo." Edward smacked his forehead in frustration, Envy giggled. Edward felt a flood of old high school memories wash into his brain.

Flashback:

"_Hey Chibi-San! Watcha working on?" The green haired sin invited himself to Edward's table. Edward liked to sit by himself at lunch, well when none of his few friends were around anyway. But for some reason, this teen loved to talk to him. Annoying the blond soon became a favorite sport for Envy. Edward glared at him and continued to bury his head into some books._

"_Come on! Those books are so boring! You're not even reading a novel."_

"_For your information I happen to like reading history books," Edward snapped. This guy has been annoying him since the beginning of the year. Envy stayed silent for a minute, rocking his feet back and forth before snatching the book out of Edward's hands._

"_Come back here you psychotic palm tree!" Ed growled as he dashed after the green haired teen. The blond was almost out of breath by the time he caught with Envy. Unlike Edward, Envy was an amazing athlete, despite his weight._

"_Give me the book back!" Edward leaned forward to grab the book. Envy pulled it away before he could get it._

"_Nah ah, not until you play a game with me." Envy smiled a toothy grin. Edward shuddered; he didn't like the sound of that._

"_W-what type of game?" he questioned carefully. Envy smirked as he handed him a note from his backpack. Envy ran away as soon as the paper came in contact with Edward's hands. Edward watched the crazy sin run away, he slowly opened the paper, and he feared what horrors may lay ahead. On the note was a messy message, less than fifty words. Edward was careful not to smudge the ink as he began to read the message:_

_Dear Edo,_

_Let's play game, you try to solve the riddle and I'll give you back your book. Here's the first clue, you'll find the others later- Something old, something gray. You feed me your trash everyday._

_~ What the hell was that type of clue? It doesn't really help at all! Okay Edward, it's eleven twenty, you have one hour to solve this stupid puzzle. Now think, if I were a psychotic palm tree, which thankfully I'm not, what would that mean? Old, gray…What does that mean? Damn it, why doesn't my prodigy brain come in use? Wait…you feed me your trash everyday. The garbage can! I'm sure of it! ~ _

_Edward ran to the gray garbage cans. He winced; he would probably have to dig through the disgusting trash to find the clue. Edward held his breath, he closed he eyes as he slowly put his arm elbow deep in the mess of Styrofoam trays, old lunch bits, and rotten milk in the soggy milk cartons. After going through the filth for about ten minutes, he groaned at his unsuccessful search. Then something caught his eyes, he quickly redrew his arm from the garbage. He walked to pick up the lid. His golden eyes widened as he smacked his face. The note was taped to the lid of the trash can. About seven minutes later of washing his hands repeatedly, Edward read the next clue._

_So you figured it out huh? The next one won't be so easy._

_You'll need to go somewhere worse, somewhere sleazy._

_~ Envy needs to invest in a rhyming dictionary, he's terrible at it. Uh oh. ~ Edward gulped; he knew exactly where Envy wanted him to go. And for once Edward agreed with Envy, this wasn't going to be easy. Ed's forehead was soon covered with a blanket of sweat, the next place to go to was one place you never wanted to trek in. "The Devil's Nest" the sign proclaimed. The sign glowed on the janitor's closet door. Now you might ask "what's so scary about a janitor's closet?" Well you haven't met the people in the closet. Edward swallowed his pride and knocked nervously on the door. Soon the door creaked opened just the slightest. A rough, hoarse voice told him to get lost._

"_Um, I kind of need something." _

"_We said get lost kid," The door was now fully open. There stood Greed, the worst of the worst, his posse surrounded him. The other members included Martel, Kimbley, Scar, and Havoc. Havoc was probably the nicest of them all, since he just stuck around for the title of being the worst._

"_But I uh, kind of um, need a-"Edward stumbled as he met face to face with Greed, he could see his reflection in Greed's sunglasses that he wore even indoors._

"_What's that over there?" before Edward could reply, the clue was ripped from his hands. Greed read over before smiling a grin with lots of abnormally sharp teeth._

"_What's it say?" Edward turned around quickly to find Martel and Scar behind him. How they got there without him knowing is still a mystery._

"_Well, well. So you're the kid Envy's told me about. Well then follow me," Then Greed walked down the hall. Edward silently followed with a string of other juvenile delinquents following along._

"_Um, where are we going?" He soon found out his answer when he saw the dangerous teen open the door._

"_How am I supposed to get that?" Edward gawked. He was expected to get the clue from the bottom of the basketball net._

"_I don't know kid, but our work is done. Come on guys." Then without another word, the rebellious five left for "The Devil's Nest". Edward groaned as he looked around in hope for Russell. Russell, who was the older brother of one of Al's friends, was extremely tall. He might be tall enough to get the note that hung from the rim. Even with jumping, he couldn't reach. Edward frowned, and then sighed. He sat down in defeat, he rested his head on his arms, and he was tired from running around. Suddenly he felt a slap on the back of his neck. Quickly turning to find his offender, he saw what hit him. The history book was there, untouched and with no bent pages. He looked up in confusion, Envy stood there with a weak smile and hand on his hips._

"_Don't ever say I didn't do something nice for you." Envy turned to walk away, Edward should probably do the same since lunch was almost over, and he finally got his book back._

End of flashback

"Hey Chibi, you okay?" Edward suddenly faced Envy; he was waving his hand in his face. Envy had a weird look on his face, a look crossed with concern and annoyance.

"What?" Edward snapped back into reality.

"You kind of zoned out there for a moment. Well actually for ten minutes, you really had me worried. What were you thinking of anyway?"

"It was nothing," Edward dismissed as he went back to grading tests, he wrote B+ on the current paper when he noticed an unconvinced sin.

"Yeah right, what made you so out of it? You know I won't leave until you answer." The green haired man had his arms crossed.

"So if I answer you will leave?" Edward didn't know why he remembered that so vividly, like he was living the moment.

"Don't get smart with me, now tell me what happened." Envy looked dead serious.

"I just had a flashback from high school okay?" the blond wanted to get Envy off his back. Envy still pouted as he raised an eyebrow.

"Which memory?"

"Nothing, now leave or else you won't get any dinner." The sin continued to glare before finally stomping out of the room. Edward sat there staring ahead, still pondering about that sudden memory. Why did he remember such a petty thing? Why did he remember it so vividly? Edward let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, rubbing his forehead he decided to get back to grading.

About 3 hours later, Edward finally reclined in a chair with a coke in one hand and the remote in the other. As soon as he turned on the television, he noticed something strange. Envy hadn't said a word since their little argument a while back, which was very strange for the talkative sin. He got up, even though he really needed to rest, he dragged his feet down the hallway until he saw the bathroom light was on. Edward knocked on the door first, after all Envy could just be fine.

"Hey Envy, you haven't talked in a while. Everything okay?" there was no response, not even a sarcastic response.

"Hey Envy, I'm coming in now okay?" Ed was sure the anorexic man was object, but the silence scared the blond.

To the blonde's surprise and relief, Envy had just fallen asleep in the bathtub. He was full clothed and seemed to be clean of any drug use. But was particularly unusual was what

Envy had been hugging close to his body. Raising an eyebrow, Edward carefully removed the man's arm from the grip. Edward's golden eyes ran over the neater hand writing, what he read was shocking enough for a gasp to escape. But his hand covered his mouth before he could. The only thing written down on the paper was the same sentence over and over again, but was enough for the tan blond to go icy pale.

"I want to die," the soft but harsh words escaped Edward's lips.

Envy once again woke up in a different spot from where he had fallen asleep. He hated waking up in a strange place, unless he knew about it. After his eyes started to focus, the green haired sin realized he wasn't the only person in the room. The now wide, purple eyes made their attention focus on the pouting chibi sitting in the corner.

"Envy, what's this?" Edward held up the notepad from earlier, Envy's eyes soon matched his mouth, wide open. But his expression dramatically changed into fury and annoyance.

"You should mind your own business, Chibi." Edward got off the chair, too serious to make a rant about Envy's insult.

"It is my business if I know you're suicidal."

"Tch, who ever said I was suicidal?" Envy tried to avoid the conversation.

"Envy…" Edward said in a calm voice. The sin froze, as if on cue.

"Please tell me the truth." Seeing that anger was going to get him nowhere, Edward tried reasoning. Envy soon lost it and grabbed the notepad; he wrote for about twenty minutes then shoved the notes back. Edward noticed the tears that rimmed his eyes, and the redness that surrounded the purple. Envy then took off, back into the bathroom but this time with the door locked.

The words written on the page were not for people who weren't used to angst.

_I hate my life, I hate my mother, I hate my stepfather, and I hate myself. I just want to end it all, and never speak of it again. I never want to be reminded of my past, nor do I want to move on into the future. I just want it all to stop. I kind of want to start over, just hit the personal reset button. So this time I won't make the same mistake that started it all, and that got me kicked out of "mom's" house at age fifteen. And I wouldn't have to live with Greed for several years before he finally got caught by the police and almost dragged me down with him. And didn't make me miss the chance of my life, to finally make something of myself… Damn you Chibi, why can't you just let me die? I don't understand why you're doing this!_

To put it in minor words, Edward cried. But that wasn't the end of it, a full rainstorm flooded down the cheeks. But Envy did have a point, why did he care? Why did he care? Envy's been annoying to him this whole time, so why help him? Edward wiped the river from his cheeks, he gave a sad smile.

"I don't know Envy…I just don't know."

AUHTOR'S NOTE: So there, that's the one shot which I will leave with a cliffhanger whether Envy kills himself or not and whether they get together or not. Yep, that's because I'm evil. *Envy bonks on head with frying pan repeatedly* Okay! Okay, I'll finish it, just get off my back!

"Envy you can't stay locked up in there forever." Edward pounded his fist multiple times on the door.

"Just watch me," the sin muffled his reply from behind the door.

"That's not really a good thing to be competing about," Edward tried to lighten things up with a joke. But apparently, it immediately back fired.

"Well I have nothing better to do," the blond imagined a pouting Envy, being like a stubborn child.

"Okay but don't blame me if you get hungry later because if you don't eat now, you don't get anything until dawn." Maybe he could lure the sin out with the temptation of food. Suddenly he heard a click, the door only exposed Envy's eye.

"What are we having?"

Envy raised an eyebrow when he that the Chibi still ate like normal. Hungrily, he gobbled down already two plates of spaghetti, three rolls, and a bowl of salad. Seeing Edward eat was making Envy lose his appetite.

"Take it easy Chibi-san! It's amazing how thin you are!"

"WHO ARE YOU SO SHORT THAT KINDERGARTNERS TOWER OVER HIM?" Envy cringed and stuck a finger in his ear. Envy dragged the roll around his plate with a fork for a while but he didn't eat it. Envy got and put his plate in the sink, and then he trekked down to the bathroom. Edward, being suspicious and concerned, followed him down the hall. In a flash, the door was locked, giving the palm tree all the privacy he needed.

"Envy unless you're not moping around, get out of there."

"Go away," a grouchy voice replied.

"Unlock this door immediately!" the now furious blond, was one step from breaking down the door with axe.

"Meh, go away." It seemed like those were the only words in the sin's vocabulary. Edward sighed; he did walk away however he did return with a tool box by his side. Before you ask, no he's not going to murder Envy with a hammer, he's not that psychotic. Carefully unscrewing the screws, it allowed Edward to finally open the door. Of course what happened next is not for young ones to hear.

"ENVY!" the blonde's voice boomed as his eyes went wild and filled with rage. Envy was on the floor, a straw piece in one hand and a bag of cocaine in the other.

"Hey there, Chibi," Envy's speech was slurred as he struggled to get up from the floor. (Once again, I don't know the effects of drugs so please bear with my possibly inaccurate description of the side effects)

Envy had his eyes closed as he was feeling the euphoric high. But interrupting his high was someone's hand wrapped tightly around his arm. Without warning he felt himself being dragged away from the bathroom. Trying to break away from the iron grasp would be like trying to escape from Alcatraz prison. The sin soon met face to face with Edward who sported a stern face. Envy glanced down to see that he had his hand out, which could only mean…

"Alright hand it over," Envy searched through Edward's eyes to see if he was joking but all he saw was seriousness and anger.

"Hand over what?" Perhaps if he hadn't played dumb, things would have been different.

"You know what, hand over the drugs. Not just one but all of them, the weed, the cocaine, everything that you know you shouldn't have." Envy stared then just burst out into laughter.

"You're real funny, a classic comedian. What makes you think I'll give you anything?" Envy snickered.

"Alright, but know you forced me to take drastic measures." When Envy was about ask what he meant but was soon answered. Edward soon slapped a handcuff on one hand, chained him to the bed, and then did the same with the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Envy gritted his teeth. Then when he saw what position he was in, a blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tying you down so you can't run away. You wouldn't give them to me so now I'll be taking it by force." About twenty minutes later, a small pile of various sorts of illegal drugs piled up on the corner of the bed.

"Damn Envy, how many drugs can you hides?" Edward mumbled as he found a little bag of hash in the triangle part of his headband.

"Shut up and just untie me," the sin kept his face hidden underneath his brackish hair; he would need it to hide his now noticeable scarlet blush.

"Well I think we're just about down here," the blond got off of the and quickly unchained the embarrassed sin.

"Now no more drugs, because if I catch you doing it again you're out of here got it?" Envy mumbled "yes" as his face was still buried underneath the layers of hair. Envy quickly tried to run out of the room, so that his blush would be kept secret but then the iron grip clasped onto his shoulders. Envy turned around slowly to see the blond squinting.

"Are you blushing?" Edward asked as he tried to brush away the stray strands of green hair. Envy's eyes widened as he turned away from the blond.

"No, you must be hallucinating."

"Why are you blushing?" The sin felt cornered, like there was no escape from the humiliation he was about to face. Of course Envy then did what most people would do, lie, lie like there was no tomorrow.

"Uh, it's just that I'm not feeling well," Envy hoped the chibi would fall for it. But Envy was asking a little too much since Edward, being once a health teacher knew all about the effects and knew Envy was lying through his teeth. But whatever possessed him to go along with it, is still a mystery.

"Okay then, I'll just leave you here to rest." And he left the room without another word.

"Alright, I'll be back in 20." As soon as the sin was about to waltz out the door, an overprotective chibi blocked his way.

"And where do you think you're going?" the blond knew all too well what the green haired man was about to do.

"Going out, now will you move so I can be on my way?" the door continued to be sealed off. Sighing, Envy tried to break through but he didn't succeed.

"No, for the next four days you'll be staying in the house." Envy had suspected the chibi would be on his trail, now it's time to play the innocent card.

"But why?" Envy made sure to sound as confused as possible.

"You know why, you will not be allowed outside without supervision."

"What am I? Grounded?" Envy snickered at the thought.

"Yes, and don't even try to go while I'm at work. Winry's guarding the entrance. You remember Winry, don't you?" Edward asked with a sly smile. Envy gulped as he felt a wave of high school memories pouring back into his mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Edo, what's up?" The sin was perky as ever, ready to annoy the heck out of everyone. Today, his target was one of his favorites since he got irked easily. Envy wrapped his arms around what he thought was Edward sitting at the table with his hair down._

"_Excuse me?" Envy jumped back at the high pitched voice; with closer inspection he should have known Edward didn't have several piercings in his ears._

"_WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK?" A look of disgust clouded Envy's face as he wiped off the invisible germs on his hoodie._

"_You thought I was Ed?" Winry's voice was surprisingly low, Envy took that as a cue to start sprinting off to Mexico._

"_Oh you're gonna pay for that…" Envy's amethyst eyes widened with fear, Winry was one of the only people he was generally afraid of. Why you might ask? Well that's simple enough to answer, because she always carries around a giant wrench in her purse._

"_What's wrong with you?" Martel, one of his best friends, asked as she saw Envy holding his swelling head._

"_I've been attacked by a wild beast and her freaking wrench," Envy groaned as he saw a bruise form on his head. Instead of doing what any other girl would have done, you know helped him get an ice pack and comfort him, Martel laughed._

"_Find something amusing?" Envy glared daggers at the laughing tomboy._

"_Hey don't blame me, you're the only who made the mistake and witnessed her wrath." A new rule was formed that day for everyone at Ametris high school, never mistake Winry for a boy or you'll be getting personal with her wrench._

_End of flashback:_

"Ugh, don't remind me of that witch." Envy's hand slowly ran over his scar, he still had a bump on his head to remind him of his terrible mistake.

"Well, that 'witch' agreed to babysit you while I'm gone so you have two choices here." Edward paused to really rub it in.

"One, you can stay here and avoid getting another scar," Edward held up one finger on his left hand.

"Or two, you can try to go outside and meet face to face with that 'witch' again. It doesn't matter to me, it's your choice," Edward held up two fingers on his right hand. Envy mumbled something as he dragged his feet back into the room. Of course something the blond never knew about Envy was that, even thought he wasn't book smart he was street smart and break out was his specialty.

"I'll be back at four, don't try anything funny!" The sin quietly waited for the signal, his ears perked up when he heard the sound of the elevator arriving. Now it was time for action, silently he peeked down the hall_. ~ Nothing suspicious here, well nothing I can see at least. Let's see, the security system should be at the lobby. Now how do I get there without getting caught? ~_ Suddenly the phone went off, giving Envy the perfect idea.

"I don't know why you can't just walk down there," a black haired man complained.

"Shut it Roy, you know you owe me one."

"Yeah, so? You helped me get a girl, big whoop."

"But not just any girl, Hawkeye remember?" Envy smirked as Roy's face filled with embarrassment. Okay maybe he was grateful for the sin after setting him up with Hawkeye but that was years ago, he couldn't honestly hold it against him now. Roy pouted as he had to admit Envy was right, if it weren't for him, he might not have Hawkeye as Mrs. Mustang.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on! Just go and ask her!" the green haired sin shoved the stubborn teen toward Riza. Everyone at Ametris high knew that he was in love with her._

"_Oh sorry!" Roy apologized immediately after bumping in with the blond girl. She still had her hair in her usual bun, her eyes still looked serious as usual, and the fact she was a black belt was still scary._

"_It's okay, did you want something?" _

"_Uh, I was um, wondering, uh, do you want to uh," Envy face palmed himself as he saw the normally smooth skirt chaser choke up like a lovesick lover boy._

"_Yes?" Riza was one of the few people who didn't get the fact Roy had a huge crush on her. Eventually fed up with his stuttering, Roy finally was able to complete a sentence._

"_Do you want to compare science notes?" Envy groaned like everyone else. The whole school seemed to gather around the two. After all, teens were fascinated by gossip like moths were attracted to light._

"_Sure, here's from today I got to go now. See ya!" Hawkeye smiled and walked away. _

"_Smooth, real smooth," Envy commented._

"_Shut up," Roy glared daggers as he punched the sin in the arm._

"_Chill man! I've still got one more trick up my sleeves."_

"_Why did you make me do that?" Roy asked later when they were sitting in lunch. Envy shrugged as he took the cold pizza from home._

"_I jut think you should confess now in your senior year or regret it for life." Mustang rolled his eyes, talk about irony._

"_What?" Envy asked when he saw the eye roll._

"_Like you're one to talk, its senior year and you still haven't made a move yet." Envy froze for a second but soon came back into reality._

"_What the hell are you bitching about?" Envy scoffed as he nervous drank his water._

"_Oh please don't try to deny it, you like that blond kid, don't ya?" The sin tried to act repulsed but the blush betrayed him._

"_Don't be an idiot Roy; it makes you look like a jack ass. Why would I love Edward?" Roy smirked as he finally caught the green haired sin red handed._

"_I never said which blond you dumb ass," Envy for the first time in years looked afraid._

"_So what was that about doing it now or never?" Roy decided to rub it in._

"_Shut it," Envy plugged up his ears like a child._

"_You like Edward, you like Edward, you like Edward, you like Edward," Roy sung trying to get on Envy's nerves, which he succeeded._

"_Who likes who?" Both teens looked up to find the chibi standing there looking confused. _

_~ He looks so cute when he's confused…NO! Bad Envy, don't think like that! ~_

"_Oh nothing except that-"Roy was soon cut off as Envy put his hand over his mouth._

"_Nothing, nothing to see here! So are you going to the dance Edo?" Envy tried desperately to change the conversation._

"_Yeah but I'll probably be going with some friends though-" _

"_EWW YOU LICKED ME!" Envy wiped off Roy's salvia on the table. The blond saw that the conversation wasn't really going to go anywhere so he just left._

"_Um see you guys later?"_

"_Geez Roy, cover your mouth. You look like you're about to drool!" Roy quickly snapped out of his haze as he straightened up. It had been two weeks since the little mishap with Edo, and Roy was still teasing him tonight._

"_You really are a lovesick puppy aren't you?" Envy laughed. _

"_Hypocrite," Mustang mumbled._

"_Hey, I'm about to do you a favor." Roy raised an eyebrow._

"_What's that?" He asked with caution, knowing Envy it couldn't be good. But before Envy could answer his question, Roy saw nothing but black. Someone had put a blindfold over his eyes, and now they were dragging him somewhere._

"_Stop struggling!" the black haired teen recognized the voice as Havoc's._

"_This is for your own good, "Envy assured him as he took the blindfold off._

"_What the hell! Where am I?" Roy stopped to see Riza also confused and didn't know where they were. He looked around and saw they were in the gymnasium._

"_R-Riza?" Roy stuttered realizing the point of Envy's stunt. Riza looked absolutely stunning in her sea foam blue dress, it was a knee length dress with straps that fell around her arms. And for once her hair had been down, blue orchids decorated her hair._

"_Do you know what's going on in here?" Then the music came on, Roy glanced to see Ran Fan cuddling with Ling. Seems like they were in charge of the music for this plan._

"_Well as long as we're here. May I have this dance?" Roy asked as calmly as he could. Riza smiled and said "I thought you would never ask."_

"_Mission accomplished guys." Envy smiled seeing one of his best friends finally happy._

"_Now if only we can get you and Edward together" Martel commented expecting for Envy to glare at her. But instead of hate in the sin's eyes she saw sadness._

"_Yeah, maybe, "He silently spoke._

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you<br>& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
>Why did you have to go? You could have let me know<br>So now I'm all alone,  
>Girl you could have stayed<br>but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand<br>And all my tears they keep running down my face  
>Why did you turn away?<em>

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>This is not how you want it to be<em>

_So baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

_Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<em>

_Envy sang softly with the song, no one noticed but tears began to form in the corner of his purple eyes._

_End of flashback:_

"So now let me get this straight, you want me to go and get into the security room and see which floor she's on?" Envy shrugged, that was basically it.

"Geez Envy you're losing your touch, okay I'll call when I find out okay?"

"Okay," Envy nodded as he began to wait for his old high school friend to call. _~ The Chibi's really over reacting, I'm no gonna go and buy drugs…possibly. I just wanted a little fresh air, away from this apartment. ~_ The phone rang, Envy quickly picked it up.

"Roy?" He asked.

"No it's your aunt Pinocchio, of course it's me! Anyway, wherever she is she isn't out in the hallway now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah so can I go now?"

"Yeah but I'll probably call again tomorrow," And with that the sin hung up without another word.

Even though Roy said the halls were clear it didn't mean Winry wasn't there. Envy walked down the hallway, got inside the elevator, and just when he was about to walk out the door…

"Now where do you think you're going?" The voice was a dead give away. The green haired sin turned to face not the crazy automail maniac but her husband, Alphonse.

"Oh my god you practically scared the crap out of me, I thought you were that crazy blond."

"Well I might not be, but I still know Nii-san told me not to let you outside so you're coming with me." Like his older brother, Al had a strong grip as he dragged him back into the apartment.

"I thought you two lived somewhere else in the east side of the city, "Envy mumbled as he was literally chained to the chair.

"Well our place is being evacuated because of termite infestation so we'll be staying here for now," Winry kept a close eye on the sin, but she still worked on the latest automail order.

"So whose apartment is this?" the green haired man played with a strand of hair.

"That would be me."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep now I'm definitely cutting it off here, yep no more. *Edward, Envy, and Winry all repeatedly beat me with a wrench* Okay! I'll finish it! Geez, just stop afflicting pain on me!

The purple eyes widened in surprise, his mouth dropped open to the owner of the apartment.

"S-Sloth?" He barely made out. The brunette stood there, looking content as ever but he could see the stress on her face.

"Envy, how have you been?" she asked as she began to pour glasses of water for five.

_~ Wait, five glasses? Well the people here are me, the maniac with the weapons, Chibi's taller brother, and Sloth. So who's the third person? Unless that meant… ~_

The green haired sin practically spit out his water as he felt someone grab onto his shoulders and hair.

"Cousin Envy!" the chipper voice gave it away. Envy sighed and forced a weak smile.

"Hey there Wrath," Wrath definitely has some sort of behavior disorder but still managed to stay as happy as Al was when he was a child.

"So how have you been Sloth? I haven't seen you since… Well are you still in the school business?" Envy knew better than to wander off into that conversation.

"Wait what were you saying before?" Alphonse soon got the idea and backed off when both Winry and Envy shot him glares.

_Flashback:_

"_Damn it Envy! Why did you have to ruin my life?" Envy dodged another plate; he felt the wind gush as the plate hit the wall next to him._

"_Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean for daddy to go away." The sin had never been so scared in his nine year old life, sure his mom used to punch him to relieve stress but never like this. No it never should of gone this far._

"_Just shut up you mistake! If you weren't born he would have never left me!" Dante was once again drunk and ready to kill someone. And it didn't take a detective to figure out whom that someone was. Envy ran, ran as fast as his legs could take him. The tears streaked down his face as he tried to sprint down the stairs. Of course a mid twenty year old always beats the nine year old in a race._

"_You ain't going anywhere," Dante's voice was dangerously low. Envy quivered in fear, his face already sported black and blue bruises, a black eye, and bleeding, fat lip. He shut his eyes closed as he saw the fist coming toward him._

_Maybe he got lucky, maybe it was fate, but whatever it was he was thankful for. The green haired kid opened his eyes to see aunt Sloth grabbing hold of his so called mom._

"_Dante you're going too far with this," Sloth had a baby bump on her stomach but still went to save Envy._

"_Shut your fat mouth you slut, you have no right to tell me what to do!" Dante was surprisingly focused when drunk, she kneed Sloth in the stomach. Watching in fear, Envy quickly rushed over to her side. He knew all too well, she could lose the baby that way. Dante, luckily, walked away leaving a sobbing Envy and wounded Sloth. Even though Sloth was old enough to be his sister, she was more of a mom to him than Dante ever was. You know the world's doomed when a seventeen year old is more responsible than a twenty five year old._

"_I'm sorry, "Envy sobbed as he tried to help the brunette to her feet. Sloth weakly smiled and ruffled his messy, tangled hair._

"_It's not your fault, no matter what she says."_

"_But because of me, you got hurt badly." Envy was cut off as Sloth proceeded to embrace him in a hug._

"_No, it's not your fault Envy; it's not your fault." Envy quietly felt the bitter rain flow down from his red eyes, he hugged her back. Neither one of them knew the hug was much needed for both of them._

_End of flashback:_

"So how's the rest of the family doing?" Envy asked as he stirred in the cocoa powder, the hot chocolate would be good in these chilly times. Wrath finally annoyed Winry into letting Envy go, although Al soon came to the child's rescue as she was about to lose it.

"Well you already know Uncle Gluttony's still on television with his cooking show. Your sister, Lust is still an actress, she told me she's going to be in the next James Cameron movie but I still don't believe her." Sloth paused as she passed Wrath some carrots sticks which he munched happily.

"Then there's always Pride, who's doing quite well as manager of Syn bank."

"Tch, I'll bet. I mean the pay might be exceptional but you'll never see me in a cubicle, "Envy shuddered at the thought. Sloth giggled as she handed her nephew some marshmallows for the hot chocolate.

"Well anything's better than living with the human Barbie," Sloth practically busted out laughing; Wrath kind of tilted his head in confusion. After all, he never got to know the horror known as Dante. So he never knew she got so much plastic surgery and now practically looks like a doll.

"Yeah, I have to say that Pride must have been drunk when he decided to marry her." As Sloth and Envy began to bring the chocolate to their guests, Wrath followed like a puppy. Sloth looked down; the black haired boy had been tugging at her purple dress.

"Who's Greed?" the naïve child asked.

An awkward tension grew upon the two older sins; they both know they were missing one sin from the family. Both the palm tree and the mother knew that what happened to Greed should never be spoken of in front of Wrath; it was too depressing to say.

"Oh he was your cousin," Sloth answered quickly, dismissing the topic. Winry and Al exchanged glances but continued to sip the hot beverage. Envy fidgeted as Wrath's mouth babbled on and on with questions.

"We'll talk about it later Wrath, your mommy's a little too tired at the moment, okay?" Envy came to the brunette's rescue. She flashed him smile saying "thank you!"

"Okay," Wrath pouted, Sloth giggled. He had no idea how much he reminded her of a certain palm tree when he was younger.

Later that day, Edward walked home from a tiring day. His eyes felt like they were glued shut. While walking down the hall he saw something that instantly woke him up. Envy was waiting there, handcuffed to the doorknob so he couldn't run away. Winry had been playing with her cell phone so she didn't know Edward had arrived until a shadow blocked the screen.

"So you tried to run away," Edward smirked as the sin glanced up with a frown.

"Mhh, well I'll think I'll just let you stay out here as punishment," Envy's eyes rolled. But then they widened with fear when he saw the blond was serious.

"Hey, aren't you gonna let me in?" his puppy eyes begged. Edward pretended to think about it, he smiled a Cheshire cat smile, and shook his head.

"No please! Don't leave me out here with that!" Envy pointed to the glaring auto mechanic.

"You know I don't have to set you free?" Winry threatened the palm tree.

"See! She's a monster. Please?"

"Alright but no more sneaking out, okay?" Edward rubbed his forehead; Envy was truly like a child sometimes.

"What are you doing chibi?" Envy leaned over. The blond had been looking at something, something too big to be a text book.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT IT WOULD TAKE THREE OF HIM TO BE AS TALL AS AN ANT?"

"Take it easy Edo, I was just wondering what you were doing," Envy backed up with his hands in defense.

"Oh it's not important," Edward dismissed the subject; this only fueled the sin's curiosity.

"Come on, what is it?" Envy tried to snatch the book away but Edward just turned. After some small wrestling, Envy managed to grasp the book.

"Hey…this is the yearbook from senior year."

"Yeah and will you get off of me?" during their little fight Edward somehow got underneath Envy.

"Yeah you're right, I might accidentally squish you," Envy teased as he saw the blonde's anger meter skyrocket.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S THE LAST ONE TO KNOW WHEN IT'S RAINING?" Envy winced from the outburst but ignored the Chibi's glare as he flipped through memory lane.

"Wow there's Ling with Ran Fan, Riza, and Martel."

"Oh remember that! He must have been so embarrassed after that!"

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know Scar had braces."

"I remember that! The Halloween party was so much fun except for the candy hangover." The two randomly rambled on and on until eventually they hit the final page with a picture of Greed and his crew.

Envy fell silent as he look down but not at the picture. Edward raised an eyebrow; Envy was usually the happy go lucky, annoying type.

"What happened to Greed?" the blond remembered his absence after junior year.

"It's nothing," Envy said as he nervously flipped back to the class favorite's page.

"No really, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Look it's nothing so just drop the topic okay?" Edward winced, whatever happened was a little too touchy to talk about.

"So uh, what do you want for dinner?" Edward felt the awkward silence grow when Envy didn't answer.

"Whatever you want, I'm not hungry." Edward groaned and rubbed his forehead, looks like he just found the sin's sad side.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the furious sin stormed down the hall, and made sure to lock himself in the bathroom. However he suddenly remembered the door couldn't lock anymore, he figured this out when the chibi walked in.

"Come on Envy; just tell me what's the matter?" The blond was careful not to step too close to the sobbing palm tree. After all he had just found out about his sad side today, so what other emotions could he be hiding up his sleeve. When the clock struck nine, Edward presumed it was safe to encounter the unstable man. Edward bent down so he was eye level with the purple eyes now stained with blue tears and red stress.

"What's the matter?" Edward spoke softly; it was more like a whisper.

"Greed's gone," Envy mumbled as he felt a soft, but small hand wipe away the tears.

"What was that?" Envy was practically whispering.

"You know how I said earlier," Envy paused, from the look on his face his pride was still wounded from his confession.

"How I became a druggie so I had to live with Greed right?" Edward nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. Edward knew the sibling were closer than even al and himself.

"Well around the end of junior year, after Greed became a drug dealer and had a little run in with some the wrong gang. He decided to change that and went off to become a dealer in Las Vegas, well what do you expect, he's still Greed." Envy chuckled but it sounded raspy and dry rather than warm.

"When he went on the plane…" the blond noticed the sin was on the verge of bawling.

"The plane never made it there…Since…Since…THE STUPID PILOT WAS HIGH OFF COCAINE!" Sensing the green haired man, Edward brought his arms around Envy's thin torso.

Envy welcomed the hug, as he continued to sob into Edward's shoulder. Never once in his life had he ever cried to so hard, then again he doesn't really cry at all. But lately it's become a regular everyday thing.

"Envy its okay, its okay," Edward reassured him.

"No, it was my entire fault. If I had never bought the crack from that gang, he would have never gone on the plane." The sin felt a hand on his chin; he was forced to look up to the stern yet comforting face. Maybe it was just the lighting, maybe it was his imagination, but chibi looked like an angel. His silky hair reminded him of a citrus fruit. So many words to describe the Chibi's eyes: honey, canary, gold. But yellow just didn't cut it; it was beyond such a simple color.

"It's not your fault Envy; it's not your fault." For once in Envy's life, he opened up to someone. He just didn't expect that someone to be an angel.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
>Where the West was all but won<br>All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
>I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"<em>

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
>All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang<br>And all I needed was a call that never came  
>To the corner of 1st and Amistad<em>

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me<em>

_But in the end everyone ends up alone  
>Losing her, the only one who's ever known<br>Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
>No way to know how long she will be next to me<em>

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me!<em>

_The early morning, the city breaks  
>And I've been calling for years and years and years and years<br>and you never left me no messages  
>you never sent me no letters<br>you got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?<em>

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
>Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
>Just a little late, you found me, you found me!<em>

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?_

Envy drifted off, he was tired from all the yelling and crying. Edward smiled as he carried the sin off to bed. While tucking him in, he noticed Envy wouldn't let go of hand the whole way. Smiling, he gently removed his hand, he was careful to make sure he wouldn't wake up the snoozing palm tree.

"Wonderful, I fell in love with an anorexic palm tree," Edward giggled at his own comment. The door creaked as it shut, Envy lazily lifted an eyelid. Smiling, he fell back asleep. For once in his world he wasn't alone anymore. He finally had someone from the outside world, from outside his family, in his life. Suddenly things weren't black and white, but full of color. An angel walked into his life before and he wasn't to let him fade away again. _~ You found me Chibi-San, you finally found me. ~_

_End._


End file.
